


The Crystal Gems vs Jake Conway

by JustSagan



Category: Ride to Hell: Retribution (Video Game), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bikers, Character Death, Child Death, Death, Depression, Destruction, Explosions, Fights, Fist Fights, Sex, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSagan/pseuds/JustSagan
Summary: What happens when three (four?) characters from a show that has a horrible fan base and is gonna hit a wall meets a character from a very bad game? Read to find out! Also, be sure to leave a review!





	The Crystal Gems vs Jake Conway

[](https://imgur.com/6UtKTv6)

It was a seemingly normal day in Beach city for the Crystal Gems. They were doing nothing to progress the plot of their show, and were contemplating suicide after seeing what their fan base had become. 

However, just as Amethyst was about to pull out a gun, they suddenly started to hear explosions and gunshots coming from Beach city. 

“ _ Well, I guess we will have to commit suicide some other time. _ ” Pearl depressingly said. 

The three (or four) of them then went off into Beach City to see what was going on. 

When they arrived, they saw a bunch of dead bodies on the ground, and the buildings were on fire. However, the strange part was that not all of the bodies were of Beach City citizens, some of the dead bodies looked like bikers. 

Just as the Gems were about to inspect some of the bodies, they heard an explosion go off at the temple. 

“ _ Great… Let's get to the Temple _ ” Amethyst depressingly said. 

The Gems then made their way back to the Temple. When they got their, they noticed that the explosion was caused by a gas truck that was parked next to the Temple for some reason. The truck explosion had blown the entire front side of the temple off, and had destroyed the front door of the temple that was locked. 

The Gems were extremely confused, but then heard screaming coming from inside of the temple. The Gems ran inside of the Temple, and saw that both Connie and Steven had been stabbed to death. The Gems were quite saddened by this, except for Pearl, who had a very blank expression on her face. 

“ _ Well… Stevens dead… I guess my life has no meaning now.”  _ Pearl said.

Pearl then pulled out a gun, and shot herself right in her Gem. Garnet and Amethyst were about to do the same thing, but then they started to hear Peridot scream. 

They ran upstairs, and saw a Biker with a black Mullet repeatedly stabbing Peridot. Garnet and Amethyst did nothing but watch until the biker stabbed Peridot in her gem, killing her. 

The biker then turned around, and looked at Garnet and Amethyst.

“ _ Im Jake Conway. Now listen here, you can get out of my way and let me get what I came here for, or you could die. _ ” 

Amethyst and Garnet were not intimidated by Jake, and got ready to attack him. Jake wasted no time, and threw his knife right into Amethyst gem, instantly killing her. 

Garnet was quite shocked by this, but still charged at Jake. When Garnet got close enough to him, they both entered a quicktime event fight. Garnet tried to punch Jake, but every time she tried, Jake was able to press the right buttons, and counter the attacks. Eventually, Jake decided to end the fight by grabbing Garnet's Gauntlets, and crushing them in his hands. This also crushed Garnets Gems, which of course killed her. 

“ _ Finally, now I can get what I came for. _ ” 

Jake Conway then walked up to the fridge, pulled out a sandwich, and ate it. 

“Ahhh! That was the perfect way to quench my hunger!”

Jake Conway was then about to leave the Temple, but then he noticed that Lapis was staring at him from the warp pad. The two continued to stare at each other for a good minute, until they finally decided to have fully clothed emotionless sex. 

After the sex was finished, Jake left. 

**Author's Note:**

> DA NA NA! NA NA NA NAAAAA!!!!


End file.
